


This is Home // Komahina

by Darkrose37



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Song: This Is Home (Cavetown), Tragic Romance, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose37/pseuds/Darkrose37
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS*FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE ENDING OF DANGANRONPA 2: GOODBYE DESPAIR AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FUTURE AND DESPAIR ARCS, DO NOT READ.The game was over. It finally was, which meant they were free to do as they pleased on that island. For many, this was a sad time, having to wait so long for their classmates to wake up, but for Hajime Hinata, it was even harder. Waking up to find another, much more different, better, and yet worse you, modified and changed to benefit the school he had looked forward to, was tough on his mind and body. Needless to say, it was a mess. And it would only get better once a certain someone woke up.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	This is Home // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first danganronpa fanfic. I've been looking for some angsty ones that circle around Hajime and Izuru mainly, but I have found none :') so I thought, why not make my own?
> 
> Nagito is also a major part as this is a Komahina, and I just love this ship too much to avoid putting it in, so there you go! 
> 
> Also! Izuru is treated as a sort of separate personality. 
> 
> Anyways, I was inspired by 'This is Home' by Cavetown. I listened to the song like a million times just to get into the mood lmao. I feel like it represents both Hajime and Nagito in a way, which is probably why I got so much inspiration for this. 
> 
> Although the fanfic is probably gonna suck, feel free to leave feedback on what you thought or on how I can improve, I'm looking forward to see what you all think. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy!!

When he woke up, he knew something was different. He could feel it, heck he could almost  **_hear_ ** the difference within him. The way that this other side that had been suppressed for long, now came out, pouncing at him to let him take control. To let him free, to let him  _ win.  _ But Hajime wouldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t allow himself to revert. He had to stand tall, he had to become the beacon his classmates needed. 

“Yo Hajime!” he heard someone call, and it was Akane. It was then he remembered what she had told him back in the game world. “You feeling alright? Do I need to punch you back to your original self?” she asked with a wide smile, while all the boy could do was laugh in an awkward manner. “I’m good, Akane, thanks.” It was then that he noticed the rest of his classmates looking at him in a weird way. “Do I have something on my face?” the male questioned, becoming quickly embarrassed by the number of stares on him. “It seems your eyes have changed,” spoke Sonia who looked almost fascinated by the unique difference. “Woah dude don’t tell me you’ve gone back into Izuru something face, have you?” Kazuichi wondered taking a few steps back. 

The question was not one the male could answer. In the game, he knew who he was even with all the confusion. He knew he was Hajime when Chiaki spoke to him for the last time. He knew he was Hajime when he could see his future, his happiness, his way out of this dark tunnel. But now? Now it was empty. It was conflicting. His mind was loud, and roaring with the urge to resume his past activities.  **_It had nothing to do with him anyways. It never had, so why should he have to care?_ **

"Knock it off, of course, he's Hajime, Idiot" Fuyuhiko spoke before elbowing the pink-haired male. This response broke Hajime out of his trance-like state. He was right. He was Hajime, he always had been, and no one could change that. Despite that affirmation, he wasn’t sure if he was thinking this because he believed it, or because he thought that saying it enough times was going to make him believe it. 

Nonetheless, Makoto and the two others that came with him soon began waving them off as they got on a ship that would soon take them away from the island. The bearer of Ultimate Hope had wanted to stay longer but he had to face some headquarter issues back at the main base that no doubt had to do with letting the ultimate despairs live. This worried Hajime to some extent, but he decided to place his trust in the trio. They had, after all, played a large part in getting the class back to their original selves. 

Once they were gone, the once despair filled class had to face a cruel reality. The reality being that they still needed to wait for some of their classmates to wake up, if they ever did. Most of them had hope they would, for it was the only thing keeping them going, but for Hajime, this was a lonely time for him. He felt alone in the world. With no one, not even Chiaki to lean on, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and it made him yearn for the support of another, someone who he could perhaps connect with. 

It didn't take long for him to see Sonia sit near Gundham. He then saw Fuyuhiko with Peko, and Akane with Nekomaru. Later on, Kazuichi sat near Sonia in hopes of comforting her. 

He had wanted to go take a look at the rest, but just as soon as the thought had even entered his mind, he received a sharp headache. It was a migraine. He had tried to endure it, but everything was becoming a bother. The noise, the light, even him speaking was too much, and so, to the request of others who had noticed the pained male, he decided to rest in a room that had been labeled as his. It was nearly identical to the one in the game which made him feel uncomfortable as it reminded him of all the killing that happened. 

* * *

It had been a few days since then, and unlike Hajime, the others hadn't gained their memories until about a week from their waking period. This was suspected to have occured due to the modifications that had been done to Hajime, making it so that he contained a whole other existence within him. This was why on the first day of having woken up, he felt confused. There was a mixture of hope and despair as his original self fought with the modified one. It was also why he constantly had earth shattering headaches that never ceased to burn his mind even while he slept. 

That was the physical effects of having his brain messed with. It wasn't until a little over half of his classmates had woken up that his symptoms began to worsen. 

Mikan had offered to help then, but Hajime had politely declined. Even with Izuru who had all the talent he could ever hope for, there was nothing to be done for someone as messed up as him. Despite his reasoning, Mikan still gave him somewhat of a check up, but unfortunately, she could not tell exactly what the issue was as she needed more time (not too surprising for Hajime), but she was able to at least prescribe some medication for him, which did end up helping him. 

For a while it did. 

Oftentimes, Hajime woke up from nightmares. He'd have sweat all over his body, as his hands trembled in fear, and on some days even in  _ disgust.  _

Disgusted that he'd go to such extremes simply to get a talent. Yes, he had wanted to be special, he had wanted to be an Ultimate, but was his entire existence worth the cause? Everything had been wiped out, his hobbies, his memories, his personality. All of it was replaced so he could be a genius. He felt like a  _**monster**.  _

The same monster who had practically killed Chiaki. The same monster who had watched her die without caring to even get her some help. He had witnessed the first killing game, when the student council had first been forced to kill one another, and he had helped the third one start.  _ He  _ was the reason for so much despair.  _ He  _ was the one who had blood on his hands. 

**_It wasn't our fault though. It was the fault of hope's peak academy. THEY were the ones who had messed with us. THEY were the ones who experimented on us, THEY are the selfish ones. We didn't do anything._ **

Is what Izuru told him, but did he believe it? Not in the slightest. He sometimes wished he did.

This conflict made Hajime stay in his room for a long period of time. His classmates who noticed the unusual behavior began to feel anxious and worried. They would come knocking, asking questions or updating him on what the class had worked on or on who had woken up. Each time he stayed silent, he felt like even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to communicate with them. He didn't know how to explain for starters. After all, who could explain the agony that came with feeling unfixable? Sure the others had been ultimate despairs at some point, but he on the other hand has been experimented on. His original brain was different,  _ he  _ was different. 

This was the start of food being left for him right outside his door. Often food that went untouched. It took TeruTeru to dash into his room, set up a whole table full of food for Hajime to even feel tempted to eat. The cook often ignored the small amount of resistance that Hajime was able to provide, and forced the boy to eat. Now the only problem was sleep. 

He didn't sleep, he couldn't. He often dreamt about death. About the deaths and lives that had been lost because of  _ him.  _

Only at night would he start crying. He'd often cried so much that his head began to hurt, and he knew Izuru was watching him break down, but this other him stayed silent. It stayed emotionless, but observant. After many breakdowns Izuru spoke once, and he only said three words. 

All it took was three words. The very three that his whole body had been rejecting. The three that Makoto was going to have to get punished for because he had believed otherwise. Because the ultimate hope had put his trust in him. 

**_Give me control._ **

Immediately Hajime fought back. 

"No!" he screamed so many times. 

But the funny thing was, Izuru didn't need to convince the teen. No. Izuru had waited this long because he  _ knew  _ Hajime wanted to. For crying out loud they shared a body, a mind, they had gone through the same pain together, at this point  _ who wouldn't want to switch?  _

Switching to someone who felt nothing. To someone who didn't care, who couldn't care.

And so, when the red eyed male was at his breaking point one day, he sighed. With no more tears to shed, he quietly and calmly nodded. 

> _ "You can _ _ –"  _

But before he could continue someone opened his door, and ran straight in. 

_ "HAJIME!"  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then it was warm. 

It was caring. It was comforting. 

It was Nagito Komaeda. 

The taller boy gently hugged the shorter one who was in shock. "I'm sorry." was the first thing he said as he embraced the male. 

All Hajime could do was cry. 

  
  
  


* * *

Hajime cried uncharacteristically for quite some time. He didn't know how, or why, nor did he know what Nagito was doing in his room, or how he even got there since he was sure he had locked it, but it didn't matter. These hands that held onto him tightly brought him back. They were his home. 

"I'm sorry, Hajime. After some time, I've gotten my memories from both the game, and my past. I confused hope with love, and I was rude to you. Please forgive lowly trash like me." He pleaded in almost a whisper as Hajime quieted down. 

It was silent for a while, and this made the pale male grow nervous. He attempted to pull away, but Hajime gripped tighter onto him. "I forgive you, Nagito. So, please," he stopped himself before he could finish. 

> _ Was he really asking this guy out of everyone for help? Did he really forgive him?  _

Some part of him was skeptical, while the other part could sense a connection. These two came from the same web, he knew, as much as he hated to admit it, it was true. Hajime hadn't been hope obsessed, but both had been there for some messed up events. Both had seen the bloodshed, and done nothing. Now that the game was over, they both wanted redemption, they wanted forgiveness. 

And the first step came with forgiving one another. 

"Don't leave me." he finished, and all Nagito could do was smile gently at the words of the male. 

It was weird. It was strange. The way Nagito reminded Hajime of stars. Most often they seemed so very far away, but they were beautiful then. They were compassionate, they were understanding, often watching the events down below, and providing comfort to the ones who seeked it. 

The white haired male felt the same now. He was quiet, but he was here. On the bed with him, patiently sitting while waiting for him to be done.

"Let it out, Hajime. I know it hurts, and it's tiring, but once you do, I'll be here to help you rebuild yourself." He spoke with delicate words while patting the brown haired boy's hair down. 

The shorter male didn't want to sleep just yet, but he couldn't resist it when he felt at home, and so slowly he closed his eyes, and let himself drift. 

Nagito hadn't noticed the sleeping boy, but when he did, he carefully fixed him on his bed, put the covers over him, and then kissed him on this forehead.

> "I love you." 

He whispered to the sleeping male, before chuckling and leaving the room. 

He didn't want to take it fast with Hajime, he had already messed up once after all. 


End file.
